Indulgences
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: A midnight enoucner between Hao and Ren leads to more than just a significant impression on Ren's behalf. Hao believes Ren should allow himself indulgences... HaoxRen Rated for yaoi and lemon. Oneshot. Dedicated to AmePiper.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, however, that will _not_ stop me from writing!

Joh: Well aren't _you _optimistic?

Jessie: **Grins** Well I'm _finally_ posting a SK fic; I haven't gotten one up in _forever_. I was kind of randomly looking through my documents, saw this, and immediately went into spazz mode, thinking _'Oh, _shoot_, this was a _request! _I'd better get this up, quick!'_

Joh: Gotcha.

Jessie: Also, this is my first attempt writing HaoxRen, and trying new pairings makes me happy.

Joh: **Sniggers** Ren's always uke, though.

Jessie: **Pauses** …Yes. Yes he is.

**Warnings:** **Yaoi, **lemon… that's just about all I can think of, but that's not really unusual coming from me, ne?

_This fic is dedicated to __**AmePiper**__ because she requested it. I hope you enjoy it!!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Golden eyes drank in the quiet nighttime scene of Patch Village as the young Tao soaked in his surroundings. It was late, and many shamans had retired to their temporary resides as they were weary from their journey to America.

A clearing by a small lake caught his attention--a few moments later Ren was carefully making his way down the bank and slowly made his way toward the shore, all the while relishing in the sound of…nothing.

If there was one thing Ren enjoyed more than the time he spent training, it was those rare times where he had time to himself.

And if there was one _very _important lesson that Yoh and his other shamanic friends had learned about Ren, it was that he hated nothing more than when his time was interrupted (unfortunately, that lesson had been learned by means of experience).

One did not escape Ren's wrath so easily…

"Hello, Ren."

A slight tremor ran down the startled shaman's back at the sound of an all too familiar voice whispering into his ear.

That is unless, of course, one happened to be the infamous Asakura Hao.

"Hao," Ren acknowledged coolly as he slowly turned to face the fire shaman; immediately regaining his calm composure.

"So, may I ask what brings you out here in the middle of the night?" Hao continued in a casual manner, disregarding the fact that both were well aware that it was no mere coincidence that the two of them happened to run into each other.

"I was restless. In all honesty, I simply cannot understand how the rest of them can be sleeping when we've only just arrived at Patch," Ren replied airily, shrugging slightly for emphasis.

Both shamans had yet to move.

"…I don't believe that's the whole story, Tao," Hao said at last, smiling in a way Ren found chilling. Ren's eyes narrowed.

"You asked me why I was out. I told you. That is my only reason," he insisted, his eyes flashing angrily. Hao suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ren demanded, his fingers twitching at his side as he fought the urge to whip out his Kwan-Do; however, common sense screamed at him that attacking the elder Asakura would imminently lead to his death.

"You're not out for a 'walk' at all. You wanted to see the Great Spirit again, didn't you?" Hao's smile morphed into a smirk as Ren's silence confirmed his suspicions.

"That's what I _like_ about you, Ren. You're different from the others; you'd do _anything_ for power. You have the potential to be _so_ much stronger than you already are," Hao explained, finishing his short speech more languidly at the end; taking immense pleasure in the mixed expression on Ren's face as he knew he had caught the shaman's interest.

There was a short silence, where Ren looked up into the direction of the Great Spirit with an expression of longing; its reflection shining brightly in his eyes. Hao himself turned to gaze at the bright spirit.

"That's not me anymore," Ren said suddenly, turning abruptly and staring determinedly into Hao's onyx eyes. Hao blinked slowly, mildly perplexed at his companion's words. He continued to stare back in silence, until the younger shaman turned away to gaze once more at the Great Spirit before continuing.

"A few months back, I would have done anything for power. I'm not like that anymore," Ren replied smoothly.

Again, Hao snickered.

"Ren, Ren, Ren--don't pretend that you're naïve; I know that you're smarter than that," Hao drawled. Ren's left eye twitched, however, other than that, he didn't respond.

"What I'm saying" Hao continued, "is that you may very well _think _that you've become a different person because you _feel_ different, now that you've allowed my foolish little brother's words to affect you. But believe me…" Hao paused, suddenly reaching out to grasp Ren's chin, forcing him to look up into his penetrating gaze.

"_People cannot change._ They can bury their old desires and force themselves to think differently, they can lie to themselves that they've really changed for the better, and they sure as hell can _act_ the part; however, they're really no different than how they were before," he said seriously, releasing his hold on the younger shaman when he began to struggle.

"Don't pretend like you know what I'm talking about, you murderer," Ren grumbled, crossing his arms and staring down angrily.

"I could say the same for you, you know," Hao replied coldly; relishing in the slight wince Ren gave in response.

"But this is all beside the point. What I'm trying to ask you, is to join--"

"--The answer is _no_," Ren interjected firmly. Hao sighed; a sign that Ren took to mean that his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the extent of my generosity, Ren. I've already approached you numerous times with my offer—I don't think you seem to understand your… _unique_ situation," Hao started again.

"Do you really think that I would ask anyone who I considered a potential candidate for my party to join me so many times? Quite frankly, Ren, I don't. Either they join me, or they die—well, that is, of course, with the expectation of my little brother; he's just not strong enough yet. But you…I see your potential.

"With my help, you could become stronger than you could ever begin to _imagine_-- to the extent that you could become just about as powerful as, well…

Me."

Hao smirked at the golden-eyed Tao as he finished, who was, by this point, fully captivated by the pyromaniac's words.

The younger seemed to be in a state of inner turmoil for a good few minutes, and Hao watched and waited patiently, until he saw an expression of resign cross the boy's face.

"What do you want from me, Hao…sama?" Ren asked bitterly, not bothering to look up. In response, Hao swiftly closed the space between them, and again, grasped the smaller shaman's chin—this time, however, it was to press his lips demandingly against Ren's.

Ren gave a tremendous start and, in a panic, initially tried to pull away; however, he hadn't noticed Hao's other hand snaking around his waist. He struggled to pry himself from Hao's grasp a while longer before he gave up resisting and allowed himself to press up flush against Hao's chest, kissing the older shaman back.

As Hao broke apart to breathe, he was wearing a mildly triumphant smirk, which Ren disregarded completely as he slipped his arms around Hao's neck, pulling him back down determinedly for another kiss; this time, however, going as far as to allow Hao's tongue entry into his mouth.

When they parted to breathe this time, Hao took a moment to study the Chinese boy; his pale face flushed a dark pink, his normally bright, alert eyes half-closed and hazy, and his lips slightly swollen from their more-than-slightly-rough kisses.

To put it simply, Hao thought Ren was beautiful.

The brunette placed a final, light kiss on Ren's mouth before his searching lips began to move lower until he was attacking the delicate skin of Ren's throat; licking and nipping occasionally, enjoying each gasp he elected from the other shaman. Ren let out a soft hiss as Hao suddenly bit down where his neck and shoulder connected; the bit of pain served as a sort of reality check for the young Tao.

"H-Hao…w-we can't--" Ren began –inwardly hating the way he stuttered– before he cut himself off with a moan as Hao began to lick his way down his chest; his fingers working busily to unfasten the clasps on the revealing red shirt.

"_Yes_ we can, _yes_ here, _yes_ now," Hao whispered; answering the thoughts that Ren had been incapable of voicing.

"You really have to learn to allow yourself indulgences every so often, Ren," he continued huskily.

Everything was happened too fast for Ren to keep up with; his already weak knees slackened even more, and Hao's weight (combined with his own) was suddenly too much for him to handle; the next moment, the two found themselves sprawled out on the sand, Hao on top of Ren.

There was a sudden flurry of clothes as the two impatiently rushed to rid the other of their clothing; exchanging frantic kisses and playful bites all the while.

Ren's breath hitched as he felt Hao's fingers just barely brush against his length, and he immediately arched up into the touch, groaning softly. The Asakura continued to stroke Ren lightly, before Ren's eyes snapped open, and he glared at the older shaman furiously.

"Stop t_easing_ me, dammnit!" Ren growled dangerously, blushing slightly when Hao merely snickered in response. However, his wish was granted when Hao's teasing strokes became pumps. Ren squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling Hao's name under his breath. He was so close…_so _close—

And then Hao's hand left his member; causing Ren's eyes to, once again, open to glare disbelievingly up into Hao's onyx eyes.

"Why. Did. You. Sto--" Ren began to grind out, only to stop with a gasp of surprise upon feeling a dry finger slip into him. Hao felt the Tao stiffen beneath his body before shifting in discomfort. He paused a moment before quickly adding two more digits--Ren's squirming was starting to already be too much for him.

The fire shaman soon removed his fingers and, without any further warning then the sudden grip on Ren's hips, thrust into the body beneath him; allowing a soft sigh of pleasure to escape his lips. Ren bit down on his bottom lip so hard, it was a wonder it didn't bleed. Hao noticed Ren's clenched hands, and picked up a slow rhythm—watching Ren's expression carefully for any sign other than pain.

More than once, Ren found himself biting back a cry, although he never allowed a single sound of pain to escape his throat.

"Ha-o… H-hurts," Ren gasped, stubbornly blinking back the tears pricking his eyes. Hao made a soft sound of acknowledgment, lifting a hand to brush Ren's bangs away from his face, which were plastered to his forehead with perspiration.

Eventually, Ren calmed down enough to a point at which Hao was able to increase their pace; at this point, the younger shaman had gotten past the pain, and was openly moaning in pleasure--gasping in bliss each time Hao brushed against the spot that sent jolts of electricity running up and down his spine. Hao grit his teeth as he plunged into Ren harder with each thrust; completely unaware of the bead of sweat that trickled down the side of his face.

"_Hao!"_ Ren cried out; his head falling back onto his shoulders as he came; Hao releasing a heartbeat later with a nearly inaudible moan. The two lay there, still sprawled out on top of each other, breathing heavily for a while as they waited for their erratic heartbeats to return to their normal rhythms.

Out of the blue, Hao moved his lips to Ren's collar bone and bit down hard; drawing a surprised gasp of pain from Ren. Immediately, Hao compensated; licking and kissing the bite lovingly, before he pulled back to gaze admiring at the quickly appearing mark he'd made.

"Mine," Hao whispered against Ren's shoulder; snaking his arms around Ren's waist and holding him possessively.

_Silence_

"…Yes. Yours."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Well, that didn't come out nearly as bad as I'd expected… considered that I'm finishing it really late… (**Is exhausted)**

Joh: It was good!

Jessie: **Yawns **I dunno… 'm too sleepy to know.

Joh: Aww!! Aishiteru, Nee-san!

Jessie: **Smiles **Wo ai ni, Imouto! So I hope everyone enjoyed this-- I especially hope _you_ enjoyed it, _**AmePiper**_! I really did try my best at this couple… it's so weird without Yoh in there, somewhere, too… **Sweatdrop**

(Review if you've ever attempted Oversoul! If not… attempt now, or just review anyway!)


End file.
